(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Because an organic light emitting device is self-emissive, it does not require a separate light source, and therefore lower power consumption is achievable. In addition, organic light emitting devices can provide a high response speed, a wide viewing angle, and high contrast ratio.
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels, and may include red, blue, and green pixels to display color images by mixing red, blue and green light.
Each pixel of an organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element. The organic light emitting elements are driven by thin film transistors.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed therebetween. Each organic light emitting member emits light of a respective one of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or alternatively emits white light. The organic light emitting member is made of materials suitable for emitting the desired color. If white light is desired, the organic light emitting member can be made of a stack of red, blue and green emitting materials which together provide white light. Of note, a non-white pixel can be obtained by using a white organic light emitting member with a color filter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and may therefore contain information that is not prior art with respect to the present application.